


Your Lady

by obisgirl



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 15:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/888736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obisgirl/pseuds/obisgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On Naboo, Sabé remembers the days she spent with Obi-Wan, days spent in the fields when they din’t have to worry about the state of the universe or answer to anyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Lady

**Author's Note:**

> Star Wars used to belong to George Lucas until he destroyed his own movies and then let Disney buy the rights.

Sometimes I wander through these fields, and

remember my time with you;

the way you would hold my hand and

treat me like a lady, and

you would say to me,

“You my darling, are the most beautiful

lady of Naboo, and

I am proud to be your knight.”

I would feel silly and blush,

but knowing no one else could

tell us otherwise, I didn’t mind

to be “your lady”.


End file.
